Clockwork
by PhantomOfOz
Summary: Every day, it is the same old thing. Prussia does the best he can to make Austria angry during his daily piano practice. Roderich has been able to stand it for so long, but one small thing sends him over the edge.
1. Clockwork

**Ch 1: Clockwork**

**Rating: T for cursing**

**Disclaimer: The world would be in fear if I owned Hetalia. **

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

It had become routine for Roderich. He couldn't remember exactly when it started, though he figured it couldn't have been long after the separation of Hungary and him. The Austrian dealt with that idiot Prussian's "daily insults" well...every day. It was like clockwork. Without fail. Always during his piano practice, Gilbert would storm in and bother him for whatever amount of time he deemed necessary. Then, the albino would glare at him and shout an insult before storming back out and slamming the door behind him. The nerve of him.

Roderich would usually just ignore him, continuing his practice, aside from the occasional "Yes, I know, Gilbert." or "You've said that one already." The insults started out simple and childish like "Four-eyes" and "Idiot". After a while, they turned to phrases like "Prissy aristocrat" and "Stupid pretty-boy". Lately, they have gotten a little harsher. The brunette was starting to have a bit of trouble with the things the other had been saying to him. They became more and more personal, delving into issues that Roderich didn't want mentioned again. He tried so hard to block out Gilbert's voice, trying to concentrate until he left. It used to be peaceful when Gilbert left. Nowadays, he would sit there at the piano for a couple minutes or so, collecting his thoughts then started playing some Chopin. It was his favourite. He wondered if Gilbert ever listened to him play.

Then it happened.

At first the day was normal. He was practicing a new piece when Gilbert stormed in and sat on the couch. As usual, Roderich ignored him. But then came the shouting.

"Damn it Roderich, will you stop it for once and pay attention to me?!?"

How could he pay attention when he was only greeted with insults? He used to acknowledge him, but he definitely didn't get anything out of it except from that annoying voice ringing in his ears.

"Creep, is this why Elizabeta left you? You probably think you're so high and mighty, you don't have to listen to what anyone else says. All you ever do is play music. You'll die alone someday!"

He played louder. But anyone would be a fool to think Gilbert would take that. He still ranted on, not as easily heard over the complicated piece. Good. Roderich didn't need to deal with that. But he was cut short when Gilbert nearly screamed.

"VERDAMMT, RODERICH." He stomped over and roughly grabbed the pianists wrist. "I said to stop playing that fucking piano! Listen to me!!" This was met with a strong slap in the face.

"Get out of my house." Roderich's voice was poison. Gilbert growled and started screaming whatever hurtful things he could come up with at the time, slamming the door behind him, nearly breaking the hinges. The Austrian didn't really hear the words spoken. All he heard was anger. He continued playing when nearly anyone else would break down in tears.

***

Gilbert didn't show up the next day. The events of the previous day made Roderich nervous. He sat down at the piano as usual, but he had a hard time playing. Whenever he started, he half expected Gilbert to burst in with his usual antics. But it never came. He figured he should be happy about this, being able to practice in peace without any interruptions. There should have been some sort of relief. This nervousness kept him from playing. He couldn't concentrate right, expecting Gilbert to rush through the door any minute, Roderich afraid of what he might say this time. Nothing. It was too quiet. He didn't like it. And he didn't know why he didn't like it, which caused him to be even more on edge. He didn't practice that day.

***

Today, he came back. Roderich had barely noticed him come in, nearly jumping when he heard the familiar footsteps. He closed his eyes for a moment, then started to play Kinderszenen by Schumann. As Gilbert sat there silently, graceful fingers moved across the keys flawlessly, the owner again wondering if the familiar guest was actually listening. He knew this piece well, playing perfectly well as he let his mind wander. He then shifted uncomfortably as he worried about why his current company was acting so peaceful. What was the Prussian thinking? His hand slipped and he hit a wrong note just as he was starting the 'Glückes Genung' movement. He tensed as Gilbert stood up and walked towards the door. He paused and looked into violet-blue eyes.

"I hate you." There was no anger in his tone. It was said calmly and quietly, but with an unnatural conviction in his voice. He walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

This is what struck Roderich.

He sat there for several minutes, nearly forgetting to breathe. He replayed the scene over and over again in his head. The hatred in those eyes wouldn't leave him. Those cold red eyes. This coldness all but contrasted with that pale face. That perfect porcelain face. Emotion welled up inside him, Roderich stood up and threw the books and stacks of music against the polished floor. He sat back down, elbows on the keys making a painful sound. He buried his head in his hands as tears fell on expensive ivory.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Lol hi! So I couldn't sleep the other night, and ended up thinking this up while I was trying to sleep. Then I wrote it up during my Geography class. I tried a bit harder on this one, hoping this'll be better then my other fic and hopefully more people will like it and review. I plan on continuing this, though I also think it'd be interesting to write this chapter from Gilbert's point of view as well. Anyways, reviews? Critiques? Complaints about me liking to make Roddy cry? (dont get me wrong, I love them both to pieces x3)**

**Translation of German:**

**Verdammt- Damn it**

**Glückes Genung- Happy Enough (title of the....4th? movement of Schumann's Kinderszenen piece. I thought it'd be a bit ironic)  
**


	2. Glückes Genung

**Ch 2: Glükes Genung**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Roderich smoothed out his clothes as he finished picking up the last of the previously strewn papers, setting them back on the piano. There was a knock on the door. Oh right, Ludwig was visiting today. He's probably having another personal crisis. That German must be good friends with that bookkeeper by now.

"Come in." He said half-heartedly. Ludwig hesitantly entered, Feliciano following closely behind him.

"Gilbert isn't here? Doesn't he usually come bother you during this time? I was expecting to have to scold him for you."

"He left early. I'm surprised you didn't run into him, he only just left a moment ago."

"He has his ways of doing that." Ludwig sighed. "You aren't playing?" He wandered over to the grand piano and pressed a few random keys. He froze for a short moment and lifted his hand away. "The keys are wet."

Roderich inwardly panicked. He didn't want to reveal his earlier display of emotion to his friend, and couldn't think of a way out of this one. His face slightly paled.

"Nee nee~ are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Piped in the small Italian. "Ve...you're not going to puke, are you?"

"I'm...I'm just fine." He wanted to avoid the statement. Afterall, it was just a statement, Ludwig didn't necessarily ask him about it. But he shouldn't leave it like that. He took a hankerchief to the keys to dry them off. "They aren't now." He said simply. Ludwig just raised his eyebrows in question.

The Austrian felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down to find Feliciano. He had that silly pouty expression.

"Ve~ Is Austria feeling sad?"

Roderich looked at him with slightly widened eyes. He looked away, quiet as Ludwig scolded the shorter nation. His mind filled with questions about himself. Was he sad? Evidence pointed to yes, but he couldn't think of any reason why he would be. Because of the things Gilbert had been saying? No, he was so used to it. None of it means anything anyway. Of course that Prussian was infuriating, but it shouldn't matter. He never exactly got in the way, he was just irritating. But now it was part of his everyday life. Now that he thought about it, he was...uncomfortable when he was alone yesterday. He felt his chest tighten at the memory. Wait, did he actually- no, there was no way he had actually become fond of the stupid guy. His grip tightened on the cloth.

"Ve~?" Italy looked genuinely concerned. Ludwig also looked at him, in an intimitating just-answer-the-question way.

"I'm happy enough." He sighed and looked away at nothing in particular.

"Italy, why don't you meet me outside, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ve, okay Doitsu~" Feliciano skipped out the door. "Feel better soon, okay Austria?"

The tall blond gave Roderich a hard stare. "Well?"

"Well what?" This was met with a sigh as Germany sat down on the couch and motioned the brunette to join him. They both sat for a silent moment.

"Well...I'm sure a raincloud didn't decide on blowing in through the window and rain on one little spot."

"Your point, Ludwig?"

"You know I'm no good at these things...but if you need to talk about anything...you've always told me it's better to talk about it."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Yes, though it's strange that your current emotional state happens to coincide so perfectly with yesterday's no-show." Roderich looked at Ludwig incredulously, wanting to deny, more to himself, anything he can.

"Y-you know I can't stand him!"

"So you've told me multiple times."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, I was just pointing it out."

The brunette had an almost unnoticable pout on his lips.

"Roderich, did he say something to upset you?"

"It doesn't matter what he says. His very voice is infuriating." Ludwig stood up.

"I see. Well, since you hate him so much, I'll be sure to keep him from coming over to bother you. Now, I mustn't keep Italy waiting. Auf Wiedersehen, Roderich."

"Auf Wiedersehen." Roderich watched as Ludwig left.

***

Ludwig had done as he said. Gilbert didn't show up the next day. Or the day after that. Roderich wondered why he wasn't more relieved about it. He went about his days as usual, but with an eirie silence throughout the house. At least Elizabeta decided to come visit after a few days. It had been a while. They sat in the kitchen, halfway through a hot pot of tea. Their conversation was relatively pleasant, like it always was. Though what Gilbert had said about her several days back was tugging at the back of his mind. Should he ask her about it? Or...would that be a horrible idea? He opened his mouth to speak, but she got to it first.

"Roderich, I'm worried about you." What did she just say?

"Worried? What for?" She looked at him as if he had just told her he suddenly became obsessed with playing hockey.

"Hasn't Gilbert stopped coming over?"

"Well yes."

"That's why I'm worried."

"I'm...sorry, but I don't see your point." He smiled slighty in forced apology.

"I see. Well, if you ever need me, I'll be around. Don't forget that."

"O-of course." No, he couldn't ask. "Thank you for coming over today."

"No, need to thank me..."

He went to bed a little early that night after eating a small meal.

***

The Austrian woke up with a start. He jumped awake, brows furrowed. He sighed and reached for his glasses before putting them on. While putting them back on, he felt dampness on his cheeks, a result of the dream he had just awoken from. It startled him for a second before being wiped dry. He wearily got out of bed to get started with his day. Not really feeling up to going anywere or doing much today, Roderich just slipped on some black pants and pale-ish red bottoned shirt. After eating and such, he walked into the music room so sacred to him. He felt his playing recently wasn't quite up to par. He thought he'd try to play something a bit challenging. He started to play Liszt's Ricordanza.

_"No! Please, don't! Don't touch him!" Anger and helplessness filled Roderich as he saw a tall man grasped the familiar albino harshly, a light-coloured scarf blowing in the wind and a red-stained faucet pipe in his free hand. Hot tears streamed down the spectator's face as he was forced to witness the end of Prussia._

"Hey, are you just going to sit there staring into space, or are you going to turn the page and finish?_" _Roderich spun around to find that exact pale nation right there, sitting at the couch.

"G-gilbert! You aren't supposed to be in here! Ludwig banned you from coming ov-"

"Psssssh, like West could keep me from doing something. I just thought'd I'd give you a break is all. You always forgeth to lock that window, don't you?" The usual smirk was slapped on his face. Roderich fumed.

"Well, what do you want?!?" The Prussian looked away, smile faltering.

"I..." He looked up at the brunette with a sad face. Did he...want to apologize? "I...j...just...wa...W-WICHSER!" He crossed his arms and pouted like a child. Well...so much for an apology. Roderich sighed and walked over to him.

"Gilbert, why are you doing this? What on earth have I done to wrong you?" The red eyes that met his own seemed fearful and pained.

"Roderich I..." Next thing he knew, he was being pushed back onto the couch

"Gilbert, wha-" But he was interrupted by a pale pair of lips being pushed roughly against his own. He felt his cheeks redden, but he pushed against the blue shirt of the taller nation above him, although half-heartedly. When they parted, there was an awkward silence.

"Gilbert?...Wh..." He fearfully started. The other was clearly embarrassed.

"I...I....mein Gott, ich kann nicht dich ertragen!" And the albino scrambled out the window he came in through in the first place. Roderich sat there bewildered.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yay, second chapter so soon. Darn you Roderich, I've been listening to piano almost throughout this whole thing. *pouts* **

**Translation of German:**

**Auf Wiedersehen- Goodbye**

**Wichser- wanker, jerk-off**

**Mein Gott, ich kann nicht dich ertragen- My God, I can't stand you**

**Gilly, are you having a hard time with your feelings?  
**


	3. Rain

**Ch3: Rain**

**longest chapter so far! xD anyways, I had a bout of un-creativity, so instead of working on this I drew a picture to go with the previous chapter! So here's my shameless self-advertizing: ****.com/art/Hear-Me-APH-155548289**

**Oh, and thank you everyone who's reviewed/faved/alerted! I appreciate it so much!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Austria felt a bit light-headed as he tried to keep himself on the couch. It hadn't quite sunk in yet, but it was starting to. He was sort of half sitting, half laying down, rather unclassy for someone like him. He started to compose himself, sitting up and fixing his glasses. Then he completely realized what happened. Shit.

His eyes widened and he quickly got up and looked for something to wash his mouth out with. Or even better. He made his way clumsily into the kitchen and grabbed one of the beers that the brothers tended to leave there, mostly Prussia of course. He downed half the bottle in one go, wanting to rid himself of the memory. He relived it in his mind when he felt slightly out of breath. His heart rate seemed to increase as he remembered how those soft lips- no.

No no no no no. No. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of this feeling. But wait. Gilbert had said he can't stand him. Why would he...? What could that Prussian be thinking? He brought his fingers to his lips in fondness. Roderich mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him? He sighed and closed his eyes, only thoughts of the kiss making their way into his mind. With a groan of disdain, he finished off the bottle.

The brunette walked over to the living room where he sat in a comfortable armchair (he wasn't going anywhere near that couch at the moment). He tried to relax and think of other things. He thought he might try to compose a new piece later. Maybe sit and have a nice bit of cake. Yes, that seemed quite pleasant. He started to doze off.

_He let out a whisper of a moan as he felt a warm breath and soft, pale lips brush against his neck. He opened his mouth in protest when those same lips silenced him. He combed his hand through silver hair as he forgot what he was going to say in the first place. Damn, it felt so good. A pale hand found its way up his shirt, caressing his back while he tried to undo the buttons of the other's blue shirt. The hand went down his back, moving down until-_

Roderich jumped awake as he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

Oh God, no.

He couldn't.

It wasn't possible. There was no way he could ever be remotely attracted to that...that sad excuse for a human being. Not only attracted to but...actually cared for? At all? He tried to figure out how it could even make any sense, and to him it made absolutely no sense that....it all made sense.

He needed to take a walk. A very long walk.

***

Roderich put on a nice vest and tie and started towards the door. He wasn't sure of his direction, he just needed a walk. Perhaps it would calm his mind a bit. He breathed deeply and made his way down the street. He tried to clear his mind of everything that happened earlier in the day.

It was overcast with a slight chill in the air. The little bit of light shining through the clouds looked beautiful though. He listened to the melodic chirping of the birds socializing in the recently blossomed trees. He tried to find a song in the conversation, taking note to listen to the birds more often, converting them to a piano tune. Yes, he must do that.

It couldn't have been more than half an hour when he saw two familiar figures.

"Vash? And Liechtenstein." The Swiss looked up an finally noticed Roderich's presence.

"Oh, it's you." Roderich sighed.

"Yes, it's me."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Austria." Liechtenstein said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon..."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm just taking a walk."

"Whatever."

"Are you alright?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well...I heard that you had a big fight with Mr. Prussia." What? How'd she know? Probably from Germany.

"I suppose. But that's nothing unusual you know."

"Yes, they fight like children." Vash rolled his eyes.

"But I heard that you were really upset this time. So I was hoping you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Well don't people get upset when someone they love is angry at them?" He felt his cheeks pink.

"I-it's not like that!" He hoped.

"C'mon, Liechtenstein. We need to get going. It's supposed to rain soon."

"Okay Bruder." She squeaked.

After they left, Roderich decided to head back. He hadn't heard about the weather. Just like Switzerland had said, in about five minutes it started to rain lightly. Well that's unfourtunate. He sped up his pace to try to get to his warm, dry house sooner.

By the time he got back to his street, he almost looked at if someone poured a bucket of water on him. He grumbled at he wiped his glasses and got hair out of his face. He got a sinking feeling when he saw what was waiting for him on his porch.

"Gilbert, why are you here?"

"So, you finally remembered to lock that window."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't able to get into my house, especially when I'm gone, you imbecile. Now why are you here?"

"You're soaked."

"Really, I would've never guessed. Why are you here?"

"You should get inside before you get sick."

"Like you would even care! And stop avoiding my question."

Gilbert took the key from Roderich's pocket (not without protests) and unlocked the door, dragging the drenched man inside.

"Whatever you say, priss."

"Don't call me that. And though you refuse to answer why you're here, I would like it if you would explain your earlier actions." A sudden thought struck him. "Ah, and now the floor is getting all wet!"

"That's your fault."

"You're the one who dragged me in here!"

"So you wanted to stay out in the rain?"

"What do you want? And why...why did you...." His voice faltered. "You hate me."

"That's what I said."

"But it makes no sense! Why would you say that but then...was it just to humiliate me?"

"No....just...damnit Roderich, you have it all wrong!"

"Then enlighten me."

"I....I meant it."

"What, that you can't stand me? What a comforting thought, Gilbert. "

"No! I don't....you're not that bad...." Roderich sighed.

"Well I'm glad this is actually going somewhere. Now if you don't have anything important to say, I'd like you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Great.

"Then just stay out of my way, will you? I'd love to just eat some cake right now thanks." He headed for the kitchen.

"Roderich...were you drinking my beer?" Oh right, he left it on the counter.

"You left it at my house, therefore it is now mine."

"Does that mean if I stay at your house, I'll be yours?"

"Y-y-you....w-what?" The brunette started studdering out random sounds, his eyes wide and face red in embarrassment.

"Is that a yes?"

"N-no! Now please, just let me eat in peace."

"Eat in the music room."

"What? You expect me to do as you say. In my own house?"

"I thought it was your favourite place." Roderich harumphed.

"Yes, and I was going to anyway, but not because you told me to." He walked into the music room, nervously sitting on the couch.

***

"Hey." Gilbert said after fifteen or so awkwardly peaceful minutes.

"What."

"Can you play a song please?"

"What for? And why should I?"

"Well you love the piano. And....I like hearing you play." Really? He did? It made him feel a little happy to know that. He set the empty place down and walked over to the polished piano and sat down with a sigh.

"What do you want me to play?"

"I want you to play Beethoven's 9th." He paused.

"Something so simple?"

"I like it okay?"

"Yes...so do I."

"Oh, and put your heart into it okay?"

"Pardon?"

"I want you to put joy into it, not just play it to play it." What? Like Gilbert could tell. He started to play a beautiful sounding rendition. After a couple minutes, Gilbert stopped him.

"Gilbert, what-"

"You say that a lot. You didn't do as I said. You just started playing it."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're unable to play it correctly."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're unhappy. Or else you'd be able to play it better. Wait no. You can play better than anyone. But there's no emotion in it."

"Even if that were true, why would you even care?"

"I want to see you happy." This startled Roderich. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gilbert kept talking. "I know I'm contradicting myself. I just..."

What? Was Gilbert...blushing? His face softened.

"You what?"

Gilbert went quiet for a moment, looking very awkward. Trying to find words? Gilbert then made a frustrated sound and grabbed Roderich harshly by the shoulders.

"V-verdammt, Roderich, ich liebe dich!"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Bruder- brother**

**Ich liebe dich- I love you  
**


	4. Symphony

**Ch. 4- Symphony**

**Rating- bumped up to M  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Roderich gaped lamely, heart pounding through his chest.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me!" The albino grabbed his shoulders, laying his forehead on the brunette's collarbone. "I love you so fucking much." Roderich wanted to question him about the truth behind this statement, but decided against it. It really seemed like he meant it. "I've been trying to tell you for so long. I kept screwing up every time. -So not awesome-."

"Oh Gilbert." The Austrian brought his hand up to the Prussian's cheek.

"Your hands are cold." Oh right. Much of his shirt was wet from the rain and his hair was still damp. He had forgotten. Gilbert was a very distracting person.

"Oh." Roderich removed his hand, only to have Gilbert hold them both in his hands. Prussia brought the thin hands to his mouth to kiss them gently.

"You should really change out of that."

"O-of course." He started to head for the door but paused. He walked back over to Gilbert, pressing their lips together. It might've been out of shock, but they stayed there for several moments.

"Wh-what'd you do that for?"

"I love you too, idiot."

Roderich nearly fell over as Gilbert clung to him with a huge hug.

"Ja! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja~ hee hee, and you taste like cake by the way."

The lights started to flicker. Probably because of the storm.

"Awwww, Roddy, I'm scared..." Gilbert joked.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes~?"

"Don't make me hit you again."

"Pffffft, yes _sir_." The albino poked the brunette's cheek as the lights went out. Gilbert jumped in surprise at the strange coincidence. Roderich almost laughed. He smirked in amusement.

It wasn't too dark. It wasn't quite night yet, so there was still a bit of ghostly light in the room.

"You know, Roddy" Gilbert said gently, moving his fingers along the Austrain's neck lovingly, "we'll have to make up for lost time."

"What do you...mean..." Gilbert started at his cheek, kissing his way down to his jawline and down to his neck, causing him to go silent. Austria let out a small gasp and closed his eyes as he felt the Prussian's tongue running along his neck, making it's way up and sliding into his mouth. They broke apart for air.

"Damn, Roderich, I've wanted to do that for so long." He tugged at the aristocrat's damp shirt and vest. "I'll take care of this for you if you want." Without waiting for an answer, Gilbert unbuttoned the vest as Roderich loosened the tie, kissing his love once more. The vest and tie were thrown to the ground, both of their shirts being hastily undone. Prussia threw the brunette against the piano, smirking, trying his hardest not to crack a joke about Roderich folding his shirt neatly before putting on the bench.

Roderich could've cried from how wonderful it felt to hold Gilbert and feel his skin against his own. He smiled against the crook of the pale neck. He took in his scent, which as usual was mixed with a light scent of beer. He would usually scowl in distaste at the Prussian's drinking habits, but the light scent of alcohol he now associated with Gilbert. He didn't mind it as much anymore.

"Gilbert."

"Hm~?"

"You know...I've had to put up with you for so long. You owe me."

"Really...well, what do you expect me to do, prissy?" There was a glint in Roderich's eyes.

"Take off your pants." Apparently, he needn't ask twice, as Gilbert's pants were half way across the room within seconds. He suddenly found himself on top of the piano, his own pants sitting at his knees. He put aside his glasses as the black trousers were forgotten on the ground.

He let out a soft, breathy moan at such physical contact. Gilbert smirked.

"Tell me you want it." He moved his hips teasingly, causing the brunette to involuntarily buck up against him as a response. "Oh really now."

Although Gilbert had a hard time speaking about his emotions, he was very straight-forward physically. "Get ready, Roddy." Gilbert didn't want to waste any time and get straight to the point. At least there was a warning. Roderich held back a scream as Gilbert's length entered him. He wrapped his legs around the Prussian's waist, digging his nails into his back, making Gilbert groan in pleasure.

Roderich panted against Gilbert's chest waiting for the inevitable pleasure that was soon to come. At the sound of the Austrian's moans, Gilbert started thrusting harder. Roderich moved with him, their rhythems perfectly in sync with each other.

The wind howled outside as they composed their symphony.

***

The storm had cleared and the moonlight was shining through the window upon porcelain skin. Roderich thought he looked beautiful, otherworldly, silver hair seeming to glow in the moonlight, red eyes that you couldn't seem to look away from.

"You know Gilbert...." Roderich started, both of them laying comfortably on the couch.

"Hm?"

"You'll have to clean the piano now." Gilbert's head shot up with a look of debelief.

"What? Seriously?!?"

"Well...it's your own fault." The brunette shrugged.

"How so?"

"You propped me up there."

"You didn't stop me." Roderich's words were caught in his throat as his cheeks blossomed pink. "Yeah that's right."

"Oh shut up."

"Priss."

"Idiot."

"I love you." Austria smiled.

"Ich liebe dich auch." He failed at surpressing a yawn.

"We should sleep."

"Hmm...I suppose." Roderich said in a daze. Suddenly Gilbert picked him up and carried him out the room to Roddy's bedroom.

He couldn't remember a time he fell asleep any happier.

.

.

.

* * *

**Er....yeah. Totally not used to writing that. *hides under rock* Forgive me. I didn't want it to be purely smutty anyways.**

**Uhhhh....review? *hands people some Edelweiss***

**And thanks for all the reviews/faves/alerts~  
**


	5. Pancakes

**Hi guys. Finally a new chapter. I started a new fic then went on an internet-free vacation. Plus school. So this took a while. Haha, the beginning of the chapter is based off a morning last week in which my sister was trying to get me out of bed, tempting me with pancakes. And homemade maple syrup. Yes. Of course I'm not as stubborn as Gilbert so...and I was hungry. **

* * *

He was snoring so loudly. But really, it was almost noon and Gilbert was still in bed. Quite unnecessary.

"Gilbert."

"Hmmmnnnnggggggg"

"Gilbert, get up."

"Mrrrg"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Nein."

Okay, that was it. Roderich took the sheet and attempted to pull it off. Gilbert automatically latched onto it and tried to keep it on himself as the Austrian tried to pull it off.

"NEEEEIIIIIIN. Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein Roddy nein nein nein nein nein."

"Oh yes yes yes." Wrong thing to say. Gilbert looked at him slyly.

"Oh really, Roddy?" Roderich's face turned red as he let go of the sheet.

"Y-you imbecile...." Gilbert took this opportunity to take the sheet back and hide under it. With a sigh, Roderich went to the foot of the bed and grabbed him by the ankle.

"WASWASWAS? Wh-what are you doing?!?"

"Getting you out of bed." He grabbed the other ankle and pulled.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~! Noooooooo." Gilbert whined.

"Are you like this every morning?"

"....Maybe."

"Not while you're here."

"Watch me."

"Oh really?" Roderich gave a good tug, Gilbert clinging to the edge of the bed for dear life, whining like a little kid. Roderich blinked, surprised. "You really don't give up, huh?"

"Yarly."

"What?"

"Exactly." At that time, Roderich was thoroughly confused, and taking advantage of the situation, Gilbert removed himself from Roderich's grasp, hiding under the blankets again.

"Fine, be that way."

"Oh I will."

"Hmph." With a huff, Roderich left the room, seemingly giving up.

"Finally!" Gilbert hid under the blankets again.

---

A little while later, Gilbert could smell something. Oh, it smelled fantastic. He sniffed the air, mouth watering at the familiar smell of pancakes. After a few minutes, Roderich came back in, sitting in a chair several feet away from the bed. In his hands were a plate full of hot pancakes along with a bottle of maple syrup. Gilbert eyed the food hungrily as the Austrian simply ate them right in front of him.

"I hope some of those are for me...."

"You may have some if you get out of bed."

"You suck." Roderich smiled and took another bite. "Roddy....you're so cruel. Not awesome at all."

"Not what you were saying yesterday, mein lieber." Smirk. Oh that was definitely it. Gilbert crawled to the edge of the bed, and tried to reach the pancakes. He nearly grabbed one when Roderich scooted the chair farther back. Jerk! The look on Gilbert's face was horrified.

"Gimmeeee....."

"Hmmm...these are quite good. I don't think I will. Oh, and I really must pay my compliments to Canada. This syrup really is delicious."

"Of course it is..."

"You know, I find that I actually did a relatively good job on these. I'm sure you would enjoy them. It's really too bad." The brunette licked the syrup covered fork, earning a small whimper from the stubborn Prussian.

---

Ludwig knocked on the door. Hmm, that's strange. He was sure Roderich didn't have any plans for today. Why wasn't he answering? He tried the doorknob. Oh? Unlocked. He entered the Austrian's house, taking note of how quiet downstairs was. No way he's still sleeping. Roderich never slept in this late. That's when he swore he could hear a crashing noise coming from upstairs. Is Roderich alright? Ludwig went up the stairs and made his way to the master bedroom.

Upon hearing Roderich yell, the German burst through the door. His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened, quickly looking back down to the floor.

"Eh? Guten Morgen, West~"

"Idiot, it's past noon. Wait...West? Oh Gott..."

At Ludwig's feet was a piece of broken plate. His eyes followed the shards to find destroyed pancakes strewn over the general area. He didn't want to know how that happened. He really didn't. For some reason that was beyond him, he let his eyes continue to survey the scene. He knew he would regret this later. And there is was. He dearly hoped there was a logical explanation for this. Really. There was his brother and Roderich sitting there on the floor facing each other. Wait, no. His eyes must be deceiving him. Sure they were facing each other but there was his brother sitting on Roderich's lap. Maybe he needed glasses. What wasn't surprising was the fact that Gilbert was wearing hardly anything at all. What was unusual, however, was that Roderich seemed a bit under-dressed for being Roderich. And...what was that? Was that...yes it was. Maple syrup running down the brunette's face and down his neck. And a much too happy-looking albino whose tongue seemed to not want to be under control anymore. Ludwig stood there forgotten as they bickered.

"So, if you can't have something, no one can either?"

"Hmm...perhaps. But you know what's awesome?"

"What." Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to get what I want anyway." He started to lick the syrup on Austria's neck, and ground his hips against him.

"Gilbert, I demand you to sto-oaahhhh~"

"You can watch if you want, West." Gilbert said deviously. At that, Ludwig turned around and left, partially traumatized. He made his way back down the stairs and sat down on the couch, trying desperately to remove the current image out of his head. He tried to come up with an explanation. They hated each other, right? And it seemed like Gilbert slept over. In Roderich's room. Germany was so confused.


	6. Fear

**Ch 6- Fear**

**Gilbert's part was the most fun to write. Though it sounds a bit psycho.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Ludwig sat on the couch, discomfort and nervousness overwhelming him as he tried not to look at the two people sitting on either side of him.

Gilbert sat beside his brother, his cheeks slightly pink and sweat drying on his forehead as he stared at the ground, a hint of pride barely visible on his face.

Roderich fidgeted on the other side; his face flushed red and his hair was ruffled and messy. His heart was racing from a mix of embarrassment and exhilaration.

Each of them waited for someone to speak.

"Well, what are we just sittin' around for, huh? Ya know, I never exactly got breakfast, so some food sounds really awesome righ- um...West?" Ludwig stood up and faced them, arms crossed and a clearing of the throat demanding an explanation from the two.

"What."

"You know exactly what, Gilbert."

"It could be anything, Roddy." The Prussian waved a hand carelessly. "He could be mad that I left without tellin' him, or that I stole his beer, or he's just regretting that he didn't join us." His grin was shark-like, until his statement earned a smack from the brunette.

"Both of you! Shut up." Their eyes were wide as Ludwig glared at them. "I heard everything."

"Well good for you, West." Gilbert's growing smile could only be described as psychotic. Roderich's face was hidden in his hands.

"Would you care to explain your actions?"

"Fine." His pale hands rested on his hips. "First, I don't have to tell you where I am all the time. Second, drink it faster so I don't get to it, you know I-"

"Not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"Forcing yourself onto Roderich?"

"What, something wrong with having a quick fuck?" The other two German-speakers blushed at the wording, Gilbert looking up with a pout and furrowed brows, creating a why-are-you-scolding-the-innocent-me expression. Ludwig wondered why he was so surprised about his brother saying that. He also wondered why Roderich wasn't currently trying to kill the albino. Germany really hoped that they were starting to perhaps get along once he knew his brother was over here and Roderich wasn't shoo-ing him out.

"B-both of you." The Austrian's voice was weak. "Get out of my house. Now."

"What? I ain't leaving."

"Then clean up your mess upstairs. Please."

"Your fault."

"MY fault? How on earth is it my fault?"

"You were the one with the pancakes."

"You jumped me!"

"You wouldn't fucking let me eat!"

"I didn't know you'd be so stubborn. I wanted to get on with my day!"

"So you can spend all damn day alone with your music?"

"There's other ways I spend my time too just so you know! Though, I'd much prefer that over dealing with your behaviour."

"Shut it, you love it."

"Excuse me?"

"You enjoy being fucked by me."

Ludwig decided this was a good place to stop and leave. He was about to head for the door when he thought that he really doesn't want them murdering each other. He went the opposite direction to the kitchen so it was quieter but he could still make sure it doesn't get violent.

"Is that all it is?"

"What else would I call it?"

"U-unbelievable! And you weren't even going to tell Ludwig were you?" The blonde twitched at hearing his name.

"It's none of his business!"

"None of his business? He's your brother and my best friend! Of course it's his business. But apparently, there's nothing to tell him! It was just as you said. Just a quick f..." He shut himself up.

"Fuck! D-damn it, I hate you!"

"I hate you too, I always have!"

Ludwig looked into the room once he heard a bump then silence. He unconsciously twitched when he saw Gilbert against the wall, Roderich's hand against his throat and their mouths pressed roughly together.

........................................................................

........................................................................

Okay damn that was good. Gilbert almost couldn't control the smile gracing his face. It amused him how West seemed so embarrassed. Aww, how cute, so was Roddy- the blush was burning through his glasses. That was so awesome. He sat there soaking up his victory. He felt his stomach grumble a bit. Plus, he was getting bored. Not so awesome. Hey, that's right; he never actually got his pancakes.

"Well, what are we just sittin' around for, huh? Ya know, I never exactly got breakfast, so some food sounds really awesome righ- um...West?" He looked up at his brother who had a scary expression, no doubt wanting to know the events of the past twenty-four hours. "What."

"You know exactly what, Gilbert." Hey Roddy, I didn't ask you. West doesn't need to know. It'll probably make things more awkward. Or he'll worry about us even more. I don't want him to have to worry about us. Oh Gott...what if Elizabeta found out? She'd kill me.

"It could be anything, Roddy." The Prussian waved a hand carelessly, trying not to make a big deal out of everything. "He could be mad that I left without tellin' him, or that I stole his beer, or he's just regretting that he didn't join us." Maybe if I acted like it was really nothing, West wouldn't suspect anything more. Ow! He flinched as Roderich's hand hit him in the head. Crap, he's probably angry and wondering why I'm hiding it. Shit.

"Both of you! Shut up." Geez West, don't get so mad. He's probably just startled. My awesome can do that. "I heard everything." Haha, no doubt. So you know just how fantastic it was.

"Well good for you, West." Really. I'm glad you heard. They were good sounds, right? That's because I love him, West, I really do.

"Would you care to explain your actions?" Does it really need explaining? Just because you have problems with your personal life...hm. What excuse did he just use? Oh right.

"Fine." His pale hands rested on his hips. "First, I don't have to tell you where I am all the time. Second, drink it faster so I don't get to it, you know I-"

"Not what I meant." Hey, don't interrupt me, and I know that's not what you meant.

"Oh?"

"Forcing yourself onto Roderich?" I wasn't forcing. I was just playin around. He never stopped me. Really. Things just went from there. We didn't plan on it. It just happened. And you know why? He loves me too. We're allowed to show it when the opportunity arises. We didn't know you were going to show up.

"What, something wrong with having a quick fuck?" Please West, just leave. Bruder...I don't know what to say to you right now. I need some time to think of what to say to you. Just go and don't worry yourself over us.

"B-both of you." He nearly jumped. The Austrian had been so quiet. "Get out of my house. Now."

"What? I ain't leaving." What the hell, Roddy? Why are you telling me to leave? I want to stay here with you. I will stay here with you. If you wanted me to, I'd stay here with you forever.

Why are you telling me to leave? Are you angry at me? You want me to tell him, don't you? You're angry that I'm hiding it.

"Then clean up your mess upstairs. Please." Don't tell him Roddy, please. Not yet.

"Your fault." I'm not going to let you. We'll figure it out. I'm sorry. After West showed up you should've stopped me.

"MY fault? How on earth is it my fault?" Roderich's gaze could burn through a wall. Somehow, Gilbert was immune. He stared into violet-blue eyes. You're beautiful Roddy. Why are you so beautiful?

"You were the one with the pancakes." Not to mention you were tempting me. You're so beautiful.

"You jumped me!" How can I resist you?

"You wouldn't fucking let me eat!" I was in your bed. I had slept in your bed. It's so warm. But it was getting cold without you in it. I wanted you to join me in your bed. And we'd eat together. Wouldn't it be beautiful?

"I didn't know you'd be so stubborn. I wanted to get on with my day!" I was interacting with you. If I had gotten up so soon, I wouldn't be. You'd focus your attention away from me.

"So you can spend all damn day alone with your music?" I love your music. It's almost as beautiful as you. I listened to you every day. Every day.

"There's other ways I spend my time too just so you know! Though, I'd much prefer that over dealing with your behaviour." I'm sorry I made you angry. I wanted to be with you. I was afraid to tell you I love you. I love you. And I'll listen to you play every day.

"Shut it, you love it." You love me, right? And you forgive me right? You understand I was afraid?

"Excuse me?" Of course you do, right? Or else you wouldn't let me love you.

"You enjoy being fucked by me." He could feel the panic being caught in his throat.

"Is that all it is?" No.

"What else would I call it?" How else do I show you how much I love you?

"U-unbelievable! And you weren't even going to tell Ludwig were you?" Yes I will.

"It's none of his business!" It really is. He should know. But I'm scared. People will know. Elizabeta will kill me.

"None of his business? He's your brother and my best friend! Of course it's his business. But apparently, there's nothing to tell him! It was just as you said. Just a quick f..." I'm sorry. I say the wrong things. I didn't mean it that way, Roddy.

"Fuck! D-damn it, I hate you!" I love you. I love you, Roderich.

"I hate you too, I always have!" You don't mean that. I know you don't. But it still hurts. Is this what it feels like for you? I'm sorry. I'll never say it again. I love you.

He gasped as he felt a cool hand against his neck and made a muffled sound of surprise when he felt a warm tongue invade his mouth. He wondered when they had stood up.

...............................................

...............................................

Gott, Gott Ludwig is so angry. Scheiße. Damn Gilbert, couldn't he wait? How could I ever face Ludwig again? Gilbert's his brother. His brother, and he walked in on...oh God. Okay, okay, breathe. He felt his heart pound through his chest. No time to panic.

"Well, what are we just sittin' around for, huh? Ya know, I never exactly got breakfast, so some food sounds really awesome righ- um...West?" Roderich glanced up as he saw Ludwig stand and look at them intimidatingly. He's going to ask. We have to tell him. It can't be avoided now.

"What." Does he not understand?

"You know exactly what, Gilbert." You know exactly what. I hope you do. We might as well get it over with.

"It could be anything, Roddy." Oh really? "He could be mad that I left without tellin' him, or that I stole his beer, or he's just regretting that he didn't join us." You do that all the time. Yet again, all the time. He twitched. I dearly hope you're joking. How dare you say such a thing? Do you think of it so lightly? He hit him in the back of the head.

"Both of you! Shut up." He tensed as the panic started arising again. He really is angry. He felt slightly nauseous and just felt like disappearing at that moment. "I heard everything." Damn it I was that loud?

"Well good for you, West." What the hell, Gilbert?

"Would you care to explain your actions?" Please Gilbert, just get it over with.

"Fine." His pale hands rested on his hips. "First, I don't have to tell you where I am all the time. Second, drink it faster so I don't get to it, you know I-"

"Not what I meant." Why won't you tell him? He's asking you directly. Why won't you just tell him?

"Oh?" You know what he means.

"Forcing yourself onto Roderich?" No Ludwig, it isn't like that. Of course he could be more convenient about it but...

"What, something wrong with having a quick fuck?" He felt his heart suddenly sink. He doesn't mean it, does he? No. He's just trying to avoid it. He won't tell him about yesterday. Why won't you, Gilbert? What are you afraid of? I know you'll hate it if I tell him. Why? Are...are you ashamed? But you wouldn't be, right? Not you. You wouldn't be ashamed about loving me. You love me, right? Why won't you tell him? It would be much better than what you just said. That was so reckless, idiot. Ludwig will be even angrier. I don't know why you won't just tell him, but I can't deal with your charade right now.

"B-both of you." I just can't. "Get out of my house. Now." But...I don't want you to leave. Why the hell did I say that? I don't want you to leave. I never wanted you to leave. Even though you'd always come to insult me, I never wanted you to leave. Don't leave me here alone.

"What? I ain't leaving." Don't leave me.

"Then clean up your mess upstairs. Please." Just don't leave yet.

"Your fault."

"MY fault? How on earth is it my fault?" Roderich looked into burning red eyes. He let his own eyes wander along the porcelain face he thought was so perfect. He wanted to capture those lips again like he had done last night. You're so beautiful, Gilbert.

"You were the one with the pancakes." I want to please you.

"You jumped me!" I want you to do it again. You're so damn beautiful, Gilbert.

"You wouldn't fucking let me eat!" Why are you so beautiful? I love you.

"I didn't know you'd be so stubborn. I wanted to get on with my day!" Why were you so afraid? Why couldn't you just tell me you love me? Why can't you just tell him you love me?

"So you can spend all damn day alone with your music?" I was so happy when you asked me to play. Do you always listen? It'd make me so happy. You make me so happy.

"There's other ways I spend my time too just so you know! Though, I'd much prefer that over dealing with your behaviour." When you're not being an ass, you make me so damn happy.

"Shut it, you love it." I love you.

"Excuse me?" I wonder if you knew I cared. I always got so angry at you. Why would you say such things? Couldn't you tell they hurt me? They hurt me because I care about you. It hurt me that you didn't love me. But you do love me...I was afraid to cry. But now I know I don't have to be.

"You enjoy being fucked by me." Yes I do. I love you.

"Is that all it is?" Show me that you love me. Tell me. I'll tell you.

"What else would I call it?" You make me so happy. I want the people closest to us to know how happy you make me. I'm not afraid to tell even Vash and Lili. Why are you so afraid?

"U-unbelievable! And you weren't even going to tell Ludwig were you?"

"It's none of his business!"

"None of his business? He's your brother and my best friend! Of course it's his business. But apparently, there's nothing to tell him! It was just as you said. Just a quick f..." Does it not matter to you?

"Fuck! D-damn it, I hate you!" It matters to me.

"I hate you too, I always have!" It matters to me. I love you. I've always fucking loved you, Gilbert.

He found himself pushing Gilbert against the wall needily, taking mental note of how the Prussian tasted of maple.


	7. Knowledge

**Ch 7: Knowledge**

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to move the rest to chapter 8. A warning in advance for a bit of a one-sided!SwitzerlandxAustria. Cuz it's totally in my headcanon. And I thank one of my friends for helping me by giving me an idea that I didn't actually use but turned it into something different. x3 And like always, thank you guys so much for your reviews and watches/faves. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

Roderich moved his hand from Gilbert's neck to his cheek and started to pull back. Gilbert however, grabbed the back of the Austrian's head, getting a good hold on his hair, and pulled him forward to deepen the kiss. Only when they heard Ludwig clear his throat did they stop.

"Roderich. Gilbert. Sit." They immediately did as they were told. "How long has this been going on?"

They both sat there silent.

"Well?"

"Y-yesterday." Roderich managed to say. How long have they been in conflict? Years. How long they've been in denial? Years. When did they confess? Yesterday. Ludwig sighed. He was relieved that he wasn't going crazy and that he hadn't overlooked anything. He knew those two since he could remember. He felt as though if anyone were to know them the best, it was him. There was just always something about them. Something insincere about the way they fought. Even though an insult was always stuck on the end, Gilbert would always show up, every day. He would just sit. It was just to be there. Ludwig knew that to be true. Roderich...he wanted Prussia to be there. Elizabeta knew that. She got angry when Gilbert would tease him. She knew how much it hurt him, even though he hadn't realized it himself yet. But he realized it now and that would change a lot of things. For all of them.

They just sat there for what seemed like an eternity; Prussia and Austria were waiting for Ludwig to speak. Just as he was about to start, the door bell rang and they all jumped. Ludwig and Roderich both stood up; Ludwig because he was so used to it, Roderich because well...it was his house. Do people forget that? They looked at eachother awkwardly before Ludwig sat back down. Roderich walked over to the door and opened it. He looked straight ahead not seeing anything. He looked down after hearing a small sound.

"Liechtenstein?"

"H-hallo, Mr. Austria."

"What brings you here? And Vash isn't with you?"

"N-no. He was busy working. W-we have chocolate for you. It's Swiss chocolate." She smiled and handed him a box of homemade chocolate.

"What's this for?" Roderich said surprised.

"Well...you were sad a few days ago, so I thought that...that you might like something to cheer you up."

"Th-thank you. Really. I'm sure it will be excellent."

"But you should also thank Bruder. He's the one who made it."

"Vash did?"

"Ja. It was my idea though." She gave him a bright smile.

"Well thank you. And give my thanks to Vash too, okay?"

"I think it would make him happy if you thanked him yourself."

"Oh? I will then."

"I'm so glad. Okay."

"I'll see you later on sometime?"

"Of course! Bye bye!"

"Goodbye." He shut the door looking at the chocolates. _How kind of them._

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Liechtenstein went around the corner. There was Vash, hiding against the wall.

"He seems to be doing better, Bruder."

"I-is that so?"

"Ja, I think he may have worked out his problem with Mr. Prussia."

"Mr. Pr-...he's not even a country anymore. But...I'm...I'm glad he's feeling better."

"Does he know Bruder?"

"Wh-what? I...I don't know." Switzerland's cheeks were tinged pink as he wore his usual scowl.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

The two brothers sat together as Roderich went to answer the door.

"So."

"...yeah?"

"How...did it happen?"

"Well see, we were taking a walk in the park. Then we came back home and had a glass of wine or five. One thing led to another and-"

"Bruder." Ludwig's face meant serious business.

"Haha sorry. Oi, I was a nervous wreck. It was seriously unawesome of me."

"How did he react?"

"...in a good way." Gilbert smiled calmly.

"Are you both happy?"

"I hope so. I am at least. I'm very happy."

"I'm glad, Bruder."

. . . . . . .

Roderich popped one of the chocolates in his mouth and set the box down in the kitchen. His sweet tooth thanked him. He soon rejoined the other two in a lighter mood.

"Who was it?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"It was Liechtenstein actually." Gilbert suddenly appeared right in Roderich's face. "Y-yes Gilbert?"

"Your breath smells like chocolate." He then brought it upon himself to find out if the brunette tasted like chocolate as well. As much as Ludwig didn't appreciate seeing them make out right in front of his face, he was still too shocked to do anything about it.

"A-as I was saying..."

"That was delicious by the way."

"AS I was saying...Liechtenstein came to give me some chocolates. They are from her and Vash. It seems I appeared...be feeling down recently so they wanted to give me something. Very kind of them."

"But...you're feeling fine now, ja?" Roderich smiled.

"Yes."

Ludwig moved over as his brother and best friend held each other closely.

"Your smile is beautiful, Roddy." After a peaceful moment, Roderich suddenly jumped up.

"Oh! Why don't both of you stay for dinner? It's already 3 in the afternoon if you you don't mind staying for a few more hours."

"Well I was already planning on it." admitted Prussia.

"If you don't mind."

"Ah, I'm glad. It has been a while since the three of us ate a good meal together."

"Roderich."

"Yes, Ludwig?"

"I need to feed the dogs. I should be back very soon. "

"Oh? That's alright, I actually need to pick a few things up for dinner."

"Oi, oi~ Why don't we all go?"

"Ah, well alright." Gilbert cheerfully grabbed Roderich's hand and dragged him out the door, Ludwig following behind.

. . . .

Ludwig unlocked his door, opening it to reveal his loyal dogs waiting for him, tails wagging. Meanwhile, Roderich and Gilbert were making their way to the various markets to get food. They saw a girl looking at a flower stand. They stopped, Gilbert trying to take his hand away, Roderich holding tighter. Elizabeta turned around and looked at them in surprise.


End file.
